


The woman

by I_Am_A_Rock



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock





	The woman

It was late when I finally got off work. As I trudged down the empty street, I heard screaming; there was a dark figure beating a woman. I rushed over to help her but it was too late. Blood gushed from her mangled corpse, pooling around her, her bloodshot eyes still stained in terror, but the worst part was she had my face.


End file.
